


The Beginning of War

by Starlight1012



Series: The Cost of Love [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1012/pseuds/Starlight1012
Summary: Mysse fights to change Thorin Oakenshield and his Company's fate out of her love for all of them.
Relationships: Bain of Dale & Bard the Bowman & Sigrid & Tilda, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Series: The Cost of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148321





	1. It Is Only Beginning

It was a lovely autumn day, the trees of Lorien waving in the strong breeze. Red, orange, brown, and even some green leaves floated in the air before landing softly on the ground. The sky was a brilliant blue and a few clouds sped on their journey to somewhere. The temperature was not quite warm, yet not quite cold either. The sun was barely beyond the trees, it's rays at least some warmth to the morning. Few elves wandered about the pavilions at this time, unless to practice their defensive skills or on some other errand that they must complete. 

Mysse ignored all of this. Her small hands deftly strapped on the saddle. Once this was accomplished, she hung her quiver on his side, in easy reach if they were attacked. Her knives, safely in their sheaths, were also strapped onto a special place on the saddle, and like the quiver, she'd be able to snatch them up at a moment's notice. Her staff, retractable as it was, was on the quiver's side, opposite of the knives. Although her hands went through the motions, her thoughts were a million miles away. Her planning had taken quite some time. And in her spare time, she and Haldir trained in the training fields. She patted Fasalion's neck and then walked a couple feet to her pack. The brown bundle was wrapped tightly, holding precious all the food, water, rope, and medicinal supplies that would be neccessary for the ride to Mirkwood. Mysse lifted the pack upon the horse, who patiently waited for her to finish. 

"I see you are well-prepared, my lady," a voice commented behind her.

The half-elf pivoted to discover Haldir standing behind her. "I am. It wouldn't do me much good if I was assailed by orcs during the journey there." She watched, a small smile gracing her features as Haldir approached the horse and offered an apple. "They are getting more vicious by the year."

"Even more daring. We received a note from the guard saying there is a pack of orcs that still attempts to cross the borders of Lorien. You must avoid them. They are to the south of us currently."

"I plan on it. With luck, I'll be able to make it to Mirkwood without too much trouble."

"We can only hope," he responded. 

Mysse gave a smile and swung up on Fasalion. "Give Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn my thanks. These last two years have been much helpful and more enjoyable than they would've been had they not given me a place. And thank you, Haldir, for training with me."

The older elf's face grew in a smile. He placed his hand over his heart and nodded. "You are quite welcome, my lady."

With those last words, Mysse turned away, and gently nudging Fasalion forward, broke into a quick trot. 

* * *

Many a day later, she arrived before the Gates of Mirkwood, the guards standing like statues beside them. "I wish to see King Thranduil," she demanded, sliding off of her horse. 

The guards looked at each other warily before opening the doors. "Of course, Lady. Beware, the King is not in a pleasant mood."

"He never is," she muttered under her breath. It was a good thing she brought something that might just appease him. Maybe. Taking her weapons and quickly donning them in their usually places on her belt, she told the guards to take Fasalion to the stables and she walked in quickly, ignoring the stares of other elves. The small bag she wore crossbody was a welcome weight on her side. She walked on calmly, until she stopped before the throne, where Thranduil himself looked at her through distrustful eyes. Legolas too stood a few feet away, curiosity evident in his face. Tauriel and a few others of the guard also settled about in the shadows, gazing on with interest.

"What is it that you want, Mysse?" Thranduil asked, impatience brewing in his regal voice.

"Your borders are becoming more dangerous, Thranduil," she responded easily. "I was attacked by spiders. Thrice." Legolas raised an eyebrow in amusement. He was quite aware of their bickering when they met. Ever since she was just a tiny thing, when the elf prince could hold in his arms like a child, she was sassy. It had given all the elves antics to laugh at and it had brought joy to the forest. The Elvenking himself even enjoyed it, debating with her in the kindest of manners. 

For even Lord Elrond, at the time when he visited Mirkwood more often, saw more smiles, and gave more also. Both the elf-lords were repeatedly amused by Mysse, Elrond more in the way of a father, and Thranduil himself in the way an dignified uncle. Legolas and Tauriel had more fun than ever before when she visited as a child, than when the pair were off guard duty. 

Legolas brought himself back to reality when a sigh reached his ears.

"The spiders are well in control. Perhaps if you were more quiet, they wouldn't hear you."

"Spiders do not have ears."

"I still stand by my point."

"Perhaps it would be easier for me to avoid being in a place where they could hear me if the forest wasn't covered in webs."

"The forest is not covered in webs."

Mysse held up a piece of cobweb and raised an eyebrow in a skeptical expression. "I disagree."

"Just because you have one piece of cobweb, doesn't mean the entire forest is covered in it."

She brought out even more cobwebs and dropped them on the ground. "This many cobwewbs? The spiders are not in control, Thranduil."

"It would be safer if you had followed the path. It is there for a reason."

"Not a person can tell where the path lies anymore. Covered in dead leaves and cobwebs. Not an elf nor Ranger from the North could discern it."

Thranduil was silent.

"I win this argument. The forest in most definitely not in control and the path must be restored. And someone do something about those overgown arachnids!" Mysse intoned. 

Thranduil sighed once again. "What do you want? Why have you come to us?"

Mysse fixed him with a disappointed stare. "I wanted to visit," she said, adopting a sad tone. "After all, it has been quite the while since I've been here. I even brought something you might want to see." She opened the flap of the bag and pulled out a leather bound book. Handing it to Legolas, she said, "It belonged to your wife. She wrote in it when she was in Lorien for those years. Galadriel found it and entrusted me to deliver it to you and Legolas."

Thranduil snapped his fingers and Legolas handed him the book, after flipping through it, he nodded and replied, "This is indeed her handwriting. Thank you, Mysse. You know where your room is when you stay." With that, he took the book and left the room.

Legolas held out an arm for Mysse and accompanied her to her room. "Your debate with Ada was quite interesting. And once again, for the first time in decades he was hard-pressed for an answer and could not give one," he laughed and shook his head. "Would you like to join Tauriel and I in some spider-hunting later, _mellon nin_?" he inquired. 

"I would be delighted. I haven't seen Tauriel in a long time. It will be good to catch up."

At the same moment a thought appeared in their heads and Mysse rapidly strapped her staff on the bed, but retained her knives and bow and quiver full of arrows. A wry smile appeared on both their faces. "Don't you dare!" Mysse yelled as Legolas took off running. "You're always beating me!" she howled down the hallway, causing a few elves to turn and chuckle as she sprinted down the corridor, trying her best, although in vain, to catch up with him.


	2. Escape from Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysse helps the dwarves escape from Mirkwood. She too leaves, before Legolas, Tauriel, and Thranduil discover her deceptions and go to find her.

_Wide blue eyes glazed over with the absence of life. A heart without a beat. Skin without warmth. He looked just as if he was simply sleeping. Shaking fingers reached out to smooth away the long black hair. Mysse had known before she had even touched him that he was dead. The awful paleness of his skin and his features truly relaxed. She had fallen to her knees beside his still body and tears came forth in torrents, though she stayed silent. Later, she discovered that both Fili and Kili had lost their lives and at that moment, her heart broke for the first time. She had stepped out into the rain and sat upon a high rock, not moving for three days. She disappeared into the wild and at an even later date, she returned to Rivendell. But it had not mattered where she went, or what she did, her heart still cried out in such crushing pain for both Fili and Kili and Thorin. She missed the brothers' smiles and laughs with such greatness that it overwhelmed her. She missed Thorin and his quiet presence always by her side, grounding her when she was lost to the things not seen, but felt. Beyond that, she cried for Bilbo, for she had seen the way he broke after their deaths, and the others of the Company, for they had lost not only their king, but their friends. Often Mysse had found it was the small things that she missed the most._

* * *

A knock on the elaborate wooden door startled Mysse out of her remembrances. She quickly dried the few salty tears trailing down her face and composed herself. Standing up and walking a few paces to the door, she opened it to reveal Thranduil.

"May I enter?"

"Of course," Mysse answered, moving back to admit him entrance to the chambers. She closed the door and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I cannot help but see you brought the book of your wife."

A sad smile appeared on Thranduil's face. "Aye. She wrote much of her days in Lorien, but even more of us, her family, especially Legolas. I think you would enjoy hearing some of it."

"I feel honored that you'd be willing to share with me this. Although, at least tell me you spoke of her with Legolas first."

"Indeed I did. He was pleased to hear more of her and it was partly by his request that I share it with you."

"I see I'll have to thank him then, later."

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed while Mysse crawled underneath the covers and reclined against the pillows and waited to hear the first words out of the Queen of Mirkwood's journal. There they sat like that for at least an hour, until the light of day began to grow dimmer. The journal itself was brimming with life from the words of the Queen. She had spoken of Lorien as if it was a who, not a what, like the city was still growing. She described the plants and trees and the atmosphere of the place. She had written of different elves she met and spoken of her love for Thranduil and her son. Mysse was thoroughly enjoying the tales of her days there, just exactly as the Elvenking predicted.

* * *

They were well into the journal when Thranduil's storytelling of his wife was interrupted. A rapid tapping on the door and it was opened with a servant saying, "Elvenking, your son, Prince Legolas, sent a messenger ahead to say that he and the guard will be bringing in a dwarf by the name of Thorin Oakenshield and his company within the hour." The servant, bowing to Thranduil and nodding his head to Mysse backed out, leaving the door open. The half-elf herself was frozen in shock for a second before shaking her head. Her heart began to beat faster, apprehensiveness and fear running through her veins. 

Thranduil stood, regretful, and said to Mysse, "Perhaps we can resume our reading later. If you'd like, you may come to the hall." He swept out of the room, leaving her sitting on the bed. 

She stared at the empty doorway, a sudden fire enveloping her spirit. "I am truly sorry, Thranduil. But these dwarves will not be staying in your cells." She snatched up a hair tie and rapidly braided her long brown hair in such a way that it wouldn't distract her. Grabbing her weapons, she quickly and silently stepped out of the room and closed the door, checked around to confirm that no soul was spying, and made her way down past the Elvenking's throne, where she could already begin to hear the arguments between him and Thorin. Ignoring this, she sneaked her way to the wine room, where barrels of all sorts lay neatly together. The room itself was simple, yet decorated, wooden walls making a square. Slats created the floor and a table sat on the other side of the barrels, hosting two guards. Avoiding them, she hid herself, waiting until Bilbo would come finding a way of escape.

* * *

It was some time later when the guard of the keys and his companion had fallen into slumber from overdrinking wine. Mysse revealed herself and, with her half-elven hearing, heard the pats of hobbit feet around the room. 

"Bilbo!" she whispered, also careful to not wake the guards. The pats stopped. "Bilbo! I do promise to you, I will not hurt you. Please, reveal yourself. I can discern the sound of your feet against the floor. I wish not to see your dwarven companions kept in cells for years. It's about time Smaug be driven from Erebor."

A quiet patter of feet stopped before her and and Bilbo revealed himself, looking very warily at her. "I do not know a way out." His blue eyes gave away his anxiety and his brown gold hair was ruffled.

"I know you were considering the barrels, but believe me, there is a much better way. Follow me, and I'll show you, Master Baggins." Mysse took great care in making sure not a soul saw them as they ran along a secret passageway.

"I do believe I haven't met you before, lady. What might be your name?" Bilbo inquired curiously.

"My name is Mysse. I am not an elf from the Woodland Realm, or of any place really. I am a half-elf, given to Lord Elrond as a young child for him to raise. However, I have spent much of my time on the road or in Lorien."

"You are the first half-elf I have been given honor to meet. How did you come by Mirkwood?"

"Thranduil and his son, Legolas, are part of what I consider family. I was visiting, but when I overheard Thorin's argument with the king, I decided to do something," she elaborated as much as she dared. Turning warily, she said, "Here now, this is the way out. You can avoid orcs and the elves. Follow the path down, and you'll reach the shore across from Laketown. Go now, I'll stay here. Grab the keys and bring your companions and I'll make sure you get there safely. There is no doubt a pack of orcs searching for a meal."

With that, Bilbo nodded quickly and disappeared, returning minutes later with the dwarves in tow. They looked at Mysse with regard, all thanking her, even Thorin, on their way out. She followed them to shore, pointing the way to a barge in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief. Now, onto the next part. 

* * *

When she arrived to the river, she found the battle between orcs and elves barely underway. She leaped into the fray, running on overhanging branches, using her bow to deftly shoot arrows into the orcs. Farther down, she spotted Legolas and Tauriel fighting as one, defending each other's backs. Coming to the end of a branch, she looked at the other side of the river. Her face set and she backed away, only to turn and run. With a great leap she unsheathed her two knives and slashed the orc she had chosen as a target. She ran down the riverbank, approaching Legolas and Tauriel as they watched in disdain as the orcs crossed the borders out of Mirkwood. 

"Mysse! Where were you?" Tauriel asked. Legolas too turned and watched her.

"I accidentally took the long way around. But in doing so, I caught a few straggling orcs," she ad-libbed. "Apparently I seemed to have forgotten some of the ways around the palace."

"I see. Well, come. Ada is probably in a rage with the dwarves," Legolas said.

They made their way up to the throne room, with Legolas and Mysse staying to the side of Thranduil while Tauriel went to confirm the dwarves were still in their confinements. All seemed peaceful enough to Legolas and his father, but inside, Mysse felt a hurricane. She knew that she must leave soon, for fear of being found out, and the need to make to Laketown in order to catch up to the company. 

"Thranduil!" came Tauriel's stricken shout. She came bounding up. "The dwarves have escaped. The others are in search of them, but they cannot be found."

Thranduil's face became absolutely thunderous. "Some person has the audacity to release them! Find who!" he commanded. He turned more controllably to Mysse and she answered his unspoken question. 

"No, Thranduil, I did not release them. I was in the halls wandering when a soldier came to me and said there was an orc pack by the water way. Then I grabbed my weapons and went there."

"Find the soldier and ask him if this is true, Legolas," Thranduil said. Turning again and leaving, he sent for Tauriel to accompany him and Legolas left after placing a hand briefly on Mysse's shoulder before leaving too. Alone, Mysse crept to her room and retrieved her things, before finding her stallion, Fasalion, in the stables and disappearing into the forest by the water way also, following the trail of the dwarves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I realized when I updated this was the timeline and how long the dwarves and Bilbo spent there. To clear that up, the dwarves did spend the night in the cells. Mysse went hiding in the barrel room around sunset or right after and did not reveal herself to Bilbo until the next day. While she is leading the dwarves out of Mirkwood, the orc pack at what I call the water way, (originally where Kili gets shot), starts and Mysse arrives during the last three quarters of that battle. Afterwards, while Mysse has disappeared, Tauriel, Legolas, and Thranduil interrogate the one random orc and later that day, (same day as the dwarves escape), Tauriel herself leaves and Legolas follows her.   
> Also, I'm making stuff up about Thranduil's wife. None of this is canon at all.  
> Please comment!


	3. The Rising Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysse charges her horse to go to Lorien, bearing a message for Galadriel. She makes it to Laketown during the night and convinces Thorin to stay and wait for Gandalf at least until Durin's Day. Possibilities are talked over about Smaug and what might happen.

_It was truly a miserable day. Cold, rainy, and Laketown hadn't seen the sun in two days. Mysse herself wrapped her cloak even tighter upon herself and ducked her head. She could see barely beyond the town Erebor, and somewhere unseen, Gundabad, a stronghold of the orcs. She mulled over what kind of weapon could leave such a mark as it had on its victim and who beared it with such recklessness. She was halfway across a bridge when she heard a sudden shout and screech. A young girl, barely above six summers balanced precariously at the edge of the bridge after being forced back by a wagon. Mysse darted forward, dodging people, and pulled the girl toward her by the hand right before she would've landed in the frigid waters. The child held onto her and her little body shook with suppressed sobs of fear. Mysse picked her up, and walking off the bridge, set her in a corner. She wiped the girl's eyes and inquired softly, " What might be your name, little one?"_

_"Sigrid, daughter of Bard the Bowman," she managed to choke out._

_"Where is your father?"_

_"At home, beyond the bridge. I was running errands for Ma."_

_"I see. I'll take you home then." Mysse again picked her up and little Sigrid held on tightly and buried her face in Mysse's shoulder, underneath her hair so she wouldn't be able to gaze upon the bridge. "What errands were you running for your Ma, Sigrid?"_

_Muffled, she answered. "She need some herbs. I have them in my belt pocket."_

_"Okay." She kept walking, avoiding people and carts until Sigrid pointed out a small wooden house with a staircase leading to a balcony. Mysse climbed the stairs and quietly knocked on the door. It opened and a man with blue eyes and black hair looked out, eyes widening with shock when he saw her holding his daughter._

_"Sigrid! Darling, are you alright?"_

_At her father's voice, the little turned as much as she could and held her arms out. Mysse handed her over and smiled at the joyful reunion. The man looked at her with gratefulness and asked, "How are you called?"_

_"My name is Mysse Half-Elven, adopted daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." she replied politely._

_"And mine is Bard. Thank you for bringing her home, her mother had asked for some herbs and Sigrid volunteered to get some."_

_A young woman appeared at the door also. "Please, stay for dinner. You look both tired, cold, and hungry."_

_Looking back at the Mountain, Mysse thanked her and stepped inside._

* * *

The gray water beneath Laketown was choppy in the chilly wind. Stopping on the shore, just were she could barely see the town, Mysse stopped and swung off of Fasalion. Unhooking her quiver, bow, knives, staff, and pack, she tied a letter to the saddle and leaned in close. "I need you to go back to Lorien, Fasalion. The battles that are coming are no place for a horse. Make sure the letter gets to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Go."

The horse looked at her with what seemed incredulous eyes but Mysse repeated herself. "Go." The horse took off, running at full speed in the direction of Lorien.

Heaving a sigh, she gazed in the direction of Laketown. "Now all I need to do is catch up with Thorin. And find a way to get in that town!" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

It was nearly night, not a soul in sight. Lanterns hanging from eaves did little to light the way through the maze. Mysse was tactily creeping about the wooden buildings. She slid from balcony to a bridge, climbed up to a roof, and from there, played leapfrog until she reached Bard the Bowman's house. Nearly silent, she hopped off the roof and tiptoed to the door, keeping a good eye out for spying eyes. She knocked. All noise inside stopped. The door opened just a crack and Mysse whispered, "I am a friend, not foe, a child of Rivendell, Bard Bowman. Let me in."

The door opened more and she slid in. Bard looked at her with a grim look on his face. "I did not know you were to be coming, Mysse."

"I would've sent a letter, but doings these days are to be kept quiet more. It's safer." A brief hug was shared between the two. The half-elf glanced about and the searching gaze landed on three children standing at various positions around the house. "Good evening, Sigrid, Tilda, Bain. How are you faring?"

Tilda's face lit up. Running, she threw her arms around Mysse, who in turn hugged her tightly back. Sigrid and Bain also came forward, each receiving a hug. "We're doing good. In fact, Sigrid and I made these for you!" Tilda exclaimed. She held out two beautifully stitched hankerchiefs, which Mysse carefully folded and put away, thanking them profusely. She took a step forward. 

"Thorin. I am pleased to see you and your company have made it safe and sound to shelter, even before them Mountain."

The dwarf stared at her hard before Dwalin nudged him and he spoke, "Thank you again for leading the way out of Mirkwood. Bilbo said that you also thought it time for the dragon to leave?"

"Indeed. I will help, in my own way. We each have a destiny, Thorin, and I must fulfill mine. But I will help nonetheless."

"We leave soon as we have weapons. Some of the company are already raiding the armory." Thorin gave a look at Bard, but the man's face did not reveal any discomfort at the mention of armory being raided.

Also at the mention of leaving, Bilbo suddenly shifted and a cloud passed across his face. Mysse saw this out of the corner of her eye and turned towards him. "Do you have something to add in Bilbo?" she asked kindly, already knowing the answer.

Thorin also observed him, curiosity growing in his face despite his attempt to hide it. 

"Gandalf the Grey was with us, Lady Mysse. He told us to wait before entering the Mountain. Many of the Company thinks it wise to wait, but Thorin wishes to move on," he whispered, seemingly afraid of speaking any louder. Thorin blinked.

Mysse turned to the dwarf. "If Gandalf the Grey expressively told you to wait, then wait, Thorin Oakenshield. Going in that Mountain with Smaug would only bring unneccessary death and destruction. "

"But we must enter before Durin's Day is to pass. We must take the Arkenstone!"

"And you will. But would you risk the safety of your company and the people of Laketown? Think, Thorin. Think about you nephews, Fili and Kili! Would you risk their lives for a single stone? You have another duty, besides the one to retake Erebor, and that's the duty to the people under you!" 

The dwarves that had remained, and the Bowman family was watching it like a tennis match, eyes going back and forth, curious to see who would win out. Thorin Oakenshield finally slumped down, ceding the battle to Mysse. "We will wait then, for Gandalf. Only until Durin's Day. Then we must set forth and uncover the door."

Mysse nodded. "Aye. In the meantime, Bard, you and I have some possibilities to mull over. When would you like to do that?"

The man frowned for a second and replied, "Now is fine. Sigrid, go make some dinner for Mysse and then if you wish, you may join us. Tilda, Bain, say goodnight to Mysse and head to bed."

Sigrid disappeared into the kitchen and Tilda and Bain gave Mysse their hugs and also left. Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin, and the other remaining dwarves made themselves comfortable on the floor in their blankets. Bard and Mysse went into the kitchen where Sigrid was talking and sat down.

* * *

"It is completely possible that Smaug will wake, despite the silence of hobbit-feet. If worse comes to worse, he will make his way to Laketown. If that happens, the people are at great risk, Bard. Many will die."

"I am only a barge-man, my lady. I cannot do much. It is the master's decision and we both know what will happen," he answered.

Sigrid spoke up from her place. "But they listen to you, Father. You have the best chance of anyone here to convince him. Will you at least try?"

Bard turned to her with soft eyes. "I will try, Sigrid, for the people. But I cannot force anything. If Smaug does awake, who will bring him down?"

"I do not know," Mysse replied, inwardly wincing at another half-lie. "It is late. And with Durin's Day quickly coming upon us, we must rest and harbor our strength. I shall see you when the moon falls and the sun rises, Bard. Goodnight." With that, she rose and left, walking out the door and settling herself comfortably on the roof of the house. She stared at the moon rising in the sky along with the stars and felt her heart clench once again at incoming apprehensiveness of the inevitable battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mysse knows Bard and his children. They met when Sigrid was about six and Mysse was tracking down a dangerous weapon used.   
> Also, I'm trying to make the writing in the same way that the book was written in for Lord of the Rings. If you any tips or ideas, put it in the comments!


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf arrives and the Dwarves start to leave Laketown. Bard and Bain stay with Mysse in Laketown, ushering out the inhabitants to safety in the ruins of Dale. Mysse reflects on the future.

A day later, Gandalf arrived to Laketown, finding the entire company of Thorin Oakenshield impatient, with Bilbo as the exception. Mysse stood on the balcony of Bard's home, with young Tilda and Sigrid beside her. 

* * *

"We will march for the mountain tonight, Thorin. It is Durin's Day and the secret door must be opened. Rouse your dwarven companions and we will be on our way," Gandalf was saying quickly, for he stood in the middle of the room. Thorin nodded stiffly and went to retrieve his things. The wizard turned to Mysse and said, "You are aware of the possibility of Smaug coming for Laketown?" 

"Yes. The master has been warned and some of the people are heeding Bard's warning and making for Dale. Hopefully, when they see Thorin and the Company marching out, they will flee for the ruins."

Gandalf looked at her from under his bushy eyebrows. "What will you be planning, young one?"

"I will remain here, to fend off the dragon if it comes to it."

"And so will I," a voice spoke. Bard stood behind them, bow at his side, quiver on his back, and Bain too, stood tall. "We will stay."

"Are you sure?" Mysse asked, "It will be quite the ordeal if Smaug comes."

"We are sure," Bard replied.

* * *

Mysse stood staring towards Mirkwood. She knew that Tauriel and Legolas would eventually come chasing the orc pack and that she would have to confront them. But until then, she put it out of her mind and changed her sight to the Mountain. In a few hours, the orcs would come, the dwarves would enter Erebor, Smaug would wake and Laketown, in the morning of the next day would be in ruins. She pursed her lips. _I will do what I must,_ she thought. _Even if it comes to my death. Although, I'd prefer to stay alive so Thorin won't die. Or Fili and Kili._ The grief in her rose once again at the thought and a few tears slipped by unnoticed. But once again she controlled herself. The tears would stay unshed til after the battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, this is during the day before Tauriel and Legolas arrive chasing the orcs. Or more simply put, later that day, the two elves will arrive in Laketown. 
> 
> Please comment!


	5. Midnight Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orcs come to Laketown. Mysse meets Legolas and Tauriel in the midnight battle. Family discussion follows.

_A glint of a knife. The dying grunt of an orc._

_Mysse stood out of her constraints, her knife reflecting the dim light of her prison. She looked haggard, body thin from weeks with a lack of food. Her hair was in tangles and her usually bright green eyes looked like a storm the evil light of the room. She moved out of the room, brutally murdering any orc that came before her and escape. In her present state, she looked similar to the definition of insanity._

* * *

Night was upon them once again. The stars glimmered above and the moon was reflected on the lake, giving a peaceful sense. The cruel fingers of winter grew ever closer with each passing day. Mysse herself was wrapped in a blanket at the table in front of the fire, lightly dozing in the embrace of sleep. Across from her, Bard also slept. The three children were cozied up in front of the fireplace, blankets surrounding them, also fast asleep. 

A screech of an orc meeting its death rudely ruined the peaceful scene. Mysse jerked awake, her hands immediately going for her knives and bow. Bard stood up straight and his hands were on a sword that lay in its sheath on his lap and looked about warily even though his mind was still not there. Mysse reached out an arm and placed it on his, silently telling him to go to the children. Bard nodded and moved away. She slipped out the door, no one noticing, and with amazing flexibility, climbed her way to the roof. 

She readied her bow.

Knocked an arrow.

She drew it back.

And released.

An orc fell. She repeated her steps and this time, two more fell. Rapidly she drew three arrows into her bow and released them, ending three more orcs. With one smooth motion, she put her bow by her quiver on her back and drew the knives. They gleamed in the moonlight. She herself looked ethereal, her brown hair turning silver and her green eyes turning an odd shade of blue silver. Flitting like a ghost on the rooftops, she blocked a knife and sent her own through an orc. She turned her back to the two orcs coming behind her and, switching her blades to the backhand hold, stabbed them. Turning around, she ducked underneath the outstretched arm of an orc and killed it. Spotting Tauriel on the next roof over, she made a desperate leap. Lady Luck favored her and she landed almost silently. While Tauriel was busy distracting the orc, Mysse crept up behind and stabbed it. The orc fell and Tauriel's eyes grew wide in shock as Mysse, pointed over to the other side of town and mouthed 'Legolas.'

The two girls manuevered their way across the town. Tauriel went one way and Mysse went another. Mysse didn't mind this, she was busy searching for Legolas. Finding him attacking Bolg, she ran for him, jumping bridges and leaping roofs. As soon as she got the chance, she hopped right down on Bolg, taking him by surprise and stabbed him in the shoulder. The orc roared and Legolas jumped back a second before a sword would've hit him. The orc retreated down the long wooden bridge across the lake, leaving behind Mysse and Legolas, both panting. Tauriel caught up with them seconds later.

After watching Bolg retreat, Tauriel turned to Mysse and said, "What on earth were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"You lied directly to Ada's face, Mysse, and to me and Tauriel. And we have a very well-placed suspicion that you at least had something to do with the dwarves' escape," Legolas clarified, staring at her in the face hard. His arms were crossed and his face was stern. Tauriel looked more curious. She tensed up, preparing herself to run in case they should try to take her back by force to Mirkwood.

"When I heard the arguments between Thorin Oakenshield and Thranduil, I decided on something. That dragon has been in Erebor for far too long. It's time that he leaves and the dwarves have their mountain back."

"But why go the sneaky route?" Tauriel questioned.

"Do you think Thranduil would've listened to me whatsoever?"

At this, Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other and sighed. "No," they answered.

"Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I need to make sure that none of the orcs got to Bard's home," Mysse finished off shortly. She had just turned her back when she heard Legolas call out, "Even if you lie to us Mysse, and don't trust us with whatever you're hiding, we still care for you. Ada still cares for you. He was worried just as much as he was upset to hear you lied and disappeared."

Mysse stopped in her tracks. Tears brewed in her eyes and she used a forearm to wipe them away. "Thank you," she whispered, only loud enough for the elves to hear her.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to Bard's home she opened the door to be greeted with hugs from the children even though it was still the dead of night. Bard crossed the distance between him and Mysse quickly, took one look at her, and helped her take off the quiver and bow. Tossing her a blanket, he said, "You disappeared."

"I did."

"Why?"

"There were orcs. You know I am not one to simply sit still and let things pass without a fight."

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sent Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda back up to their room for more sleep and he and Mysse sat across each other at the table. "You disappeared and when I couldn't see you from the balcony, I knew only two things could've happened. Either you were somehow stolen very silently, or you willingly went. Either way, I got terrified when I couldn't find you." The pleading look in his eyes prompted her to say something, anything, to comfort him and rid him of the fears that plagued him during the hour.

"I wasn't stolen. I went on my own because I didn't want any orcs to reach here. I didn't mean to scare you like that," she replied, reaching out a hand for his still one. Taking it, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles to comfort him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's still kind of short, I suppose, but I hope you still like it. The intro to it (the part in italics) was when Mysse was captured in Gundabad while tracking down the mysterious artifact. She escaped, and came back to Laketown, where Bard found her half dead. Everytime she disappears, he gets a little scared because of that event. Also, Bard looks on Mysse as a sister of sorts, so they each have their own way of comforting each other. Mysse's is obviously rubbing her thumb over his knuckles to help him calm down, and occasionally, she'll sing. Bard's is that he'll hold her and rock her, similar to that of which a parent would do with a child if they're upset.   
> Please comment!


	6. Smaug's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarven company is inside the Mountain. Bilbo attempts to steal the Arkenstone. Smaug wakes up (obviously) and later attacks Laketown. Bard kills the dragon while Mysse distracts him. After nearly drowning, she roasts the Valar in a dream and they help her to realize a few things about her second chance.

_She had felt naught but dread for the Mountain until it had been cleared of dragon and insanity. Even from her first day looking upon the picture she could feel the soaring tension. The entire surrounding land seemed nearly to be holding it's breath._

_From the hill on which she stood, Mysse now only felt great respect for the mountain of which the Erebor dwarves called home. She was happy, to say the least, and nonetheless eager to see Thorin and his nephews, and now, for the first time, their sister and mother respectively, Dis. Not only this, but she caught wind of rumors of a certain curly haired hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins to be returning to the Mountain for a visit. She was now content, fortunately being able to see the lake without the reflection of dragon fire upon its glassy surface and the land before the gates of Erebor without the thousands of corpses of Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs._

_A small smile graced her lips._

_Perhaps it was time to return home._

* * *

The day had passed in such relative silence that Mysse nearly dared to hope that Bilbo found the Arkenstone without waking Smaug but before she could even chide herself for thinking as she did the Mountain trembled. The half elf swallowed hard, staring at Bard. Just like she had done many times before, she flipped her knives back into their sheaths, now newly sharpened. Bain peeked around the corner, fear causing his body to shake almost imperceptibly. 

She stood and paced to the door, entering into the night to rest her gaze upon the Mountain. The wind nipped at her, heralding the come of winter soon. Within a few seconds, both Bard and Bain came beside her, their warmth blocking the breeze. Shining as it did, the moon rose above the Mountain and Mysse had a sudden vision of it being covered by with blood red clouds of smoke. Several times her vision returned to this, as if she was in between two separate realities. 

"That's the dragon?" Bain asked quietly, nervously.

"Aye. I suppose the hobbit didn't manage to get out without being noticed"

"No, Bilbo did not. Are all the people out of Laketown?" Mysse questioned, turning her full attention to the people remaining in the town.

"All are safe except for the Master. He refuses to leave, thinking he can drive the dragon out if it comes," Bard replied bluntly. 

"Then he is a fool. Although Smaug has his weaknesses, the Master knows them not, and besides, he is scaredy-cat anyway," Mysse said, disgust marring her features. "I do wish Legolas and Tauriel had stayed, but they followed Bolg. I suppose they're following him to Gundabad."

"What is Gundabad, Mysse?" Bain inquired curiously.

She gave a tight smile as she continued unflinchingly to watch the Mountain as it once again shuddered. "Gundabad is a large stronghold of orcs past the Mountain and Mirkwood. It is a dangerous place. Only once have I gone there and I was tracking down an artifact of the likes that no elf or man had seen before. It's where I met your father and the rest of you."

"When I was just a baby? And when Mother was still here?" came another question. 

"Indeed. And since then, whenever I can, I stop by," Mysse laughed.

Even though anxiety still filled the air, there was also something else, something much lighter that combated the stifling of the growing darkness and made Laketown's doom that much more bearable for the three.

* * *

An unearthly shriek ripped apart the air. Smoke poured out of Erebor and Mysse could see the light of the flames against it. Another shriek, worse than the previous one, caused the three to clap their hands over their ears to muffle the horrendous sound. And with horror growing, they observed a massive figure, shadowy in the smoke shoot out of the Mountain, with fire trailing it. Mysse closed her eyes for a second, pushing her feelings of repetition and nervousness to the back, she pivoted harshly to the two males standing in shock beside her. 

"Go! Head for the tower, Bard! You also Bain! Grab the Black Arrow in your kitchen first!" Mysse yelled over the roaring of Smaug. The dragon was flying towards the town at full speed, not bothering with Dale. Bard and Bain disappeared into the house before bursting out again. Bard laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before racing away. Bain looked back, fear evident in his eyes. Mysse gave him a comforting smile and nodded before he turned and ran alongside his father. She turned to the stars one last time.

"Alright, Smaug. Time to die, you overgrown worm," she whispered, a note of finality in her words.

The dragon was nearly upon them now. He swept down, lighting a large swath of the town in flames. Smoke started to choke the air. The moon could barely be seen behind it. Mysse leapt over the bridges once again as she raced in a different way to the tower. Using the elven side of her eyesight, she spotted Bard and Bain beginning to climb the tower. The part below them was already engulfed in flames. Smaug flew in circles a few more times, lighting more of the town in flames. Then he landed and started stalking like a cat towards the tower. Everything was a nightmare. Flames surrounded the beast as if he was a demon from the darkest pits of the land, golden eyes narrowing, his claws making an awful scratching, splintering sound against the burning wood. He was already well into his massive dialogue when Mysse reached a small island of wet wood that had been spared from destruction. But the flames leapt up as soon as she jumped upon it, barring her way to any other place.

She prepared herself. To no doubt sign her death warrant with what she was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, Mysse shouted out, "Smaug!"

The dragon stopped midsentence and looked around. "Who dares to interrupt me?" he growled.

"I do! Look at me you overgrown worm! Or are you too afraid to do so?" Mysse challenged, using his inability to find her due to her tiny size to anger him further. He looked around until he finally spotted her. Flicking his tail, and wiping out some more structures, he turned his body, revealing to Bard his weak spot.

"You? You puny little human? You dare to stand against me also?" he laughed. "You are all fools!"

"Actually, I'm half-elf," Mysse corrected, adopting her own smug smile, despite the fear and adrenaline running rampant through her veins. "And yes, I do dare to stand against you. You see, if there's one thing I truly know, it is that I do not fathom when to stop. I will keep going until I die."

"Elf or man, you die! You die regardless of anything, for nothing can withstand me!" Smaug shrieked, fire glowing within him. He opened his mouth to absolutely roast her and Mysse closed her eyes, completely prepared to die. 

The flames never came. Only the whistling of a newly released arrow, the sickening thud as it hit Smaug, and the dragon's agonized shriek filled the air. Mysse's eyes shot opened and she watched, frozen as the dragon rose in the air, only to fall, a little ways away. In a way, she had the last laugh, because the massive body fell right onto the Master of Laketown, crushing him. What she wasn't prepared for, though, was the tidal wave that came rushing for her. In a split second she lifted her head and Bard met her eyes, shock, desperation, and fear completely overwhelming him. And the last thing that she heard was his shout of, "NO! NO, Mysse!" before the wave overtook her.

* * *

As she sank beneath the boiling waves, she saw through the blue water light. Beautiful white light, glowing with life. Her eyes began to close and she thought to herself as she stared into the light, _Smaug is dead. Bard and Bain are safe._ Her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't breathe, but it never occurred to her that it might be a problem. Light surrounded her and her eyes closed officially. She drifted off.

_Is it atrocious for one so young to be prepared to die?_

_How can I leave without knowing the end of all these evil tidings?_

_It is my time, whether or not I see the end of this story._

* * *

She wasn't expecting to see the Valar before her. Mahal looked exasperated, Nienna looked calm, Yavanna and the others had varying looks of amusement and annoyance on their faces. 

"So, am I dead?" Mysse asked, deciding to be chipper to annoy them even more.

"In a way, young one. Not yet alive, but not yet dead either," Lady Nienna spoke.

"Darn. I was hoping I could get some rest finally. Being dead would allow me to do that," Mysse said, looking disappointed. She glared accusingly at the Valar.

Mahal growled, "We are giving you a second chance at life, child! Do you not appreciate it?"

"I would've appreciated dying and not having to torture my heart with seeing those I love die all over again!" Mysse growled right back, anger in her voice.

"Your rest will be much more peaceful if you can change things, Mysse. Take this chance and save them. Perhaps you can have a better life this time," Yavanna intervened.

"It would've been better if I didn't remember them!"

"How would you know to save them, then?"

Mysse fell silent. "I know, but it still hurts like pure hell. When you fall in love with someone because of their appearance, it matters not whether you will hurt. But with their souls? There's no going back. You don't forget or stop loving them, even if they're dumb and make mistakes that hurt others. It's torture."

"We know, little one, our little _Elen_ , but try to stay in the moment. Love them again with all of yourself and do not be afraid of the pain that will inevitably appear. That, paired with your skills and determination will one day make you unstoppable, even against the darkest evil. Go back now, and awake in reality. Remember what we have said," Nienna smiled. "We have decided on this. We give to you these rings, for you to use in protection of yourself and others and to keep yourself from leaving each time you sacrifice yourself. And this necklace to remind you to not distance yourself for fear of pain, but to grow close for comfort."

Mahal approached her, in his hand lay a small gilded ring of leaves and water droplets. In the other hand lay the necklace, in shape of a heart, but with a small diamond nestled in the middle. He handed the rings to her, and as Mysse slipped them on, she felt the power and light within them, like the rush of water over the falls, the warmth and life of a comforting fire, the heartstopping crack of a peal of thunder. Mahal moved behind her and fastened the necklace.

"Thank you. I'll... I'll try my best to remember your words."

"You won't have to. They're on the necklace itself," Mahal said. His eyes, although hard like diamonds, shone with strength and comfort to Mysse. She turned to rest of the Valar and nodded.

Light grew around her again and once again she felt as if she was falling. Just like the first time she woke up in Rivendell. An overwhelming feeling of fatigue took over and her eyes fell closed.

_Love them with all of yourself, our little Elen,_ came the whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a couple of things while I was editing this chapter. First, she receives two rings from the Valar, one for protection and the other to help keep her from dying. This ring also helps to keep her from fading from a broken heart along with making her stronger against injuries that could bring a normal person or elf to their deaths. Second, I tried to add a lot more detail this time around. I don't know how well I did.  
> Please, please comment! I really do like knowing what you guys are thinking of this. I want to know if this entire thing is doomed or rising. Constructive criticism always welcome!


	7. The Bonds of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysse wakes up from her near drowning to Thranduil beside her bed. They have chat and she gets up and meets those who waited for her.

Mysse slowly started to open her eyes. First thing she noticed was the faint glow of a lantern and the soft sheet and blankets of a bed. Second she noticed was Thranduil sitting by her bed.

"Thranduil?" she whispered, her voice surprisingly weak.

The Elvenking lifted his head and a relieved smile found it's way onto his face. "Mysse. We were all quite afraid you had perished in the waves. How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. Why are you here?"

"I came for the jewels within Erebor. However, Thorin Oakenshield is being stubborn, like all dwarves."

Mysse turned her face away. "Are you upset that I lied and let the dwarves go?"

Thranduil sighed. "I admit, I do not understand your reasons, nor will I ask you of them. While I did feel betrayed at first, when you disappeared, I felt more worry, because you usually stay, even if you are found out. I knew something must have been going on if you left."

Mysse gave a short laugh. "I can't tell you the entire story. You'll have to beg Lady Galadriel for that honor. But it has plenty to do with the Valar."

"If it has something to do with the Valar, I will stay plenty far away," Thranduil said. "Come. There are many who wish to see you."

"Fine. I do want to get up." Thranduil rose from his seat and gently helped her to sit up. He handed her a cloak from another nearby chair that had all her weapons piled on it, along with her extra armor and clothes. Looking down quickly she realized she was in her leggings and a simple knee-length robe. 

Thranduil explained her obvious confusion. "Bard the Bowman's daughter Sigrid, I think her name was, changed you. You were out for a couple of days."

"Ah. That's why." While Thranduil had his back turned while he was searching for her boots, she felt her neck and hand and remembered the ring and necklace. She smiled and remembered the comfort given to her despite her anger. 

She tugged on her socks and boots and with Thranduil's help, stood. Mysse sneakily strapped her knives to her belt.The cloak was put around her shoulders and she stepped outside. Pacing a few feet away, Bard stood and Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda beside him. Tilda's face broke in smile and she nudged Sigrid and Bain. All three children raced for her and Mysse was engulfed in hugs. Thranduil stepped away and was perfectly content to watch the happy reunion. Bard looked up and in just a couple of strides wrapped his arms around her. 

"You lived!" he whispered, tears nearly choking him. "I thought... when I pulled you out of the water... you were so still and pale. We thought you to be dead."

"No, Bard. I am alive. I was," she pondered her words for a second, "in a state between life and death. But I was brought back."

"I'm glad you are alive, Mysse. I don't think anyone would be able to bring themselves to go past if you had left," Sigrid said. She signaled Bain and Tilda to follow her as Bard and Thranduil escorted her to a larger tent near the doors of Erebor. 

"Last night, the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, brought this to us, saying to use it as a bargaining chip," Bard said. He held out a box and Mysse opened it. Quickly shutting it, she said, "The Arkenstone?" She feigned surprise and then thoughtfulness. "If Bilbo brought to you the Arkenstone and told you to use it as a bargaining chip against Thorin, then you must do it. His gold sickness will only become worse. It must be stopped."

Thranduil and Bard looked at each other and then nodded. "Alright."

* * *

A few hours later, Tauriel and Legolas ran into camp and into the tent, where the three still sat and was discussing things. 

"Ada!" Legolas panted. "The armies of Gundabad ride out for Erebor. They will not be stopped. You have to prepare for battle!"

Thranduil frowned. "How many?" 

"Too many," Tauriel broke in, catching her breath. 

Mysse stood. "I will go and see how many I can take out in the night. I'll try and narrow the odds down. Prepare for battle!" she said, and raced out of the tent. Dodging other people, she dived into her tent and donned the rest of her clothes and armor. Once again she strapped her quiver and staff to her back, knives on her belt and grasping her bow, she ran out. There was going to be no time for goodbyes this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place while Thranduil is there with his army and before the BotFA.   
> If you're wondering how Mysse was saved, Bard pulled her out of the water after the tidal wave went through.


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysse comes back a couple of hours before the orc armies arrive. The battle ensues and Mysse nearly sacrifices her life to kill Azog.

The sun was rising above the gray winter clouds when Mysse arrived back at Erebor. Grim-faced, she walked into the tent, and said, "We are, in fact, screwed."

"What do you mean?" The question came from Bard.

"I managed to take out plenty of them on their march here, but they're only a couple hours away at this point. And there's still probably close to a thousand left, even after taking some out."

Thranduil sighed. "Then what do we do? Oakenshield is still being stubborn, he won't leave Erebor, for fear of theft."

"Did you not try to use the Arkenstone?"

"We did, but it ended up a disaster. Thorin asked who stole the Arkenstone and Bilbo, of course, revealed himself. Thorin dangled him over the edge by the neck until Gandalf shouted at him. He let Bilbo go and he went down the rope. Thorin is not being reasonable at all."

"It is the gold sickness. It's taking him. It's not his fault." A new voice spoke up. Bilbo stood there, a expression of mixed emotions on his face.

"I agree. We have to wait it out. I believe that Thorin will realize what means the most to him is not gold, but his family," Mysse spoke. "In the meantime, is everyone ready for battle?"

"They are. The women and children are safe and the men prepared," Bard spoke for his own people. 

"My army is keeping watch for the orcs. They too are ready," Thranduil said.

Mysse offered a hand to each of them. "I'll see you after the battle then, hopefully alive."

* * *

They could hear the marching of the orcs and the first line began to appear. Before anything, Mysse began scaling Ravenhill, planning on trying to take out or at least weaken Azog enough so that Thorin would either not have to fight him, or at least be able to kill him without dying himself. She hid herself under an overhang and waited to hear the first sounds of battle.

While she was waiting, she looked out across the frozen river and towards the edge of the waterfall. She began to cry, remembering the pain she felt when she found Thorin the first time, along with Fili and Kili. She grasped the necklace around her and hunched over, an incurable pain pervading her body. Unlike other times though, it didn't leave. She knew that when she was to fight Azog, her heart would break every time that she crossed swords with him. She would have visions on the battlefield and she would have to fight to simply herself in the moment. So she cried. She cried for Thorin, despite the gold sickness, for Fili and Kili, whose young eyes still had much to see and live for. She cried for all those who died or had their souls broken in the battle. And for the first time, she cried for herself also.

The blowing of an orc horn startled her out of her tears. Bringing herself back to reality, she dried her face and saw, Azog's tower across the river. She could even see the ugly orc himself standing upon the wooden structure, beside the flag. _Mahal, give me the strength and courage to do this, even if it means my death. Yavanna, give me the determination and persistence to keep fighting, even when I'm tired. Nienna, give me the wisdom to know what I need to do,_ she thought. A feeling of steely determination spread through her and she noticed the ring that she wore, the Ring of Protection, was glowing with a faint light. 

Mysse started creeping across the frozen river, keeping careful watch to make sure that no person saw her. Fortunately, no one did, and she slipped into the lower levels of Azog's 'tower', silently assasinating any orc she came across. Within a few minutes, she was at the top. The last two orcs keeping guard at the entrance were stabbed, then pushed off.

Finally deciding to reveal herself, Mysse raised her voice. "Azog!"

The pale orc turned and almost looked surprised to see that both of his guards were gone and only Mysse there. "Have you come to die, half-breed?"

"If I must. I refuse to let you kill Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews."

"So that dwarf-scum sent you to fight me?" He boomed in orcish laughter. "They are cowardly fools!"

Mysse felt a rage build up in her gut, but she used it to eradicate any last bit of nervousness she had. "No. I came here, to face you, out of my love for those idiotic dwarves! You are a fool yourself Azog. Love will conquer anything, everything. And if I die, you will come with me!"

He roared. While he slashed at her with his mace, Mysse simply jumped off the tower, unsheathing her knives and doing a simple backflip and landing with a cat-like grace on the ice below. Azog jumped after her, the ice somehow holding. The next time he slashed, she ducked underneath and spun around backwards, using one of her knives to cut through his skin. He turned and brought down his mace right where she had been standing a second ago. Now she was on his other side, and right before she could give him another cut, he raised is claw arm. Mysse disengaged and hopped back a few feet. Azog rushed for her, but again she ducked underneath him. This time she landed a hit. Azog slammed his mace back and the heavy wooden handle slammed into her, forcing her back. She lost her balance and fell. Azog, taking this chance, started a barrage of attacks. When he finally raised the mace back, Mysse, although disoriented, used her feet to shove him back. She leapt to her feet and quickly climbed to a high shelter above Azog so she could catch her breath. 

"You cannot stay there forever, scum! Face me!" he shouted. Mysse ignored him, willing herself to breath. She was about to jump down when she noticed the makeshift wall in the entrance of Erebor fall, and the dwarves came running out into the battle. _Good, Thorin overcame the gold sickness,_ she thought. However, that also meant she had to finish off Azog quickly. Looking down, at the river, she saw it running thin in a place that she could reach if she jumped. She sheathed her knives and grabbed her staff from her belt. One deep breath later, she made the biggest leap and landed on the thin patch of ice, bring the staff down on it. Azog turned and once again ran for her, still wanting to bring her head off. Mysse simply blocked the mace with her staff, and as soon as they locked weapons, a massive sounding crack! echoed through the air, causing even the combatants on the field to stop and look up. Azog shoved her away and looked down in suprise. The river ice broke and water ran freely, bringing Azog down with it. He fell over the edge screaming obscenities until the scream was broken off abruptly, signalling his death. Mysse backed away from the edge and she caught Thorin's eyes. She didn't even realize she was holding her side, until she looked down and found it covered in blood. Pain suddenly blossomed throughout her body and she cried out unwillingly. Mysse didn't even realize Azog had stabbed through her with his claw arm. She looked up again and this time caught Bard and Thranduil's eyes. A small smile appeared on her face and her eyes fluttered close. She fell, landing on the ice, her staff clattering beside her.

This time, she didn't even hear anyone's screams for her, before she was gone.

* * *

Mysse swore when she found herself again before the Valar. 

"Okay, why do I keep finding myself before you? Or am I just hitting that sweet spot between life and death?" she asked.

The Valar laughed. "No, little one, you are dead, but just barely. This is a dream." Yavanna said.

Mahal regarded her quietly before speaking. "You have indeed saved them, little one. What will you do now if you could go back?"

Mysse thought for a moment before saying, "I don't really know. I guess I'd have to see. I might stay for a bit at Erebor though. But I do think I would leave with Legolas and make my way to Rivendell at some point. And I'd probably just wait until the Ring War starts. I decided while I was at Bard's that I'd use the Ring of Protection to protect Frodo form the affects of the One Ring."

They nodded. "Perhaps you could finish your quest from before, the one with the Black Dagger of Moria. It might give you something to do."

Mysse took the cue and smiled. "Guess I have some more orcs to face down at Moria then. And also, thanks for giving me the strength to finish off Azog."

"Of course, _Elen._ We will always be there for you when you fall."

She smiled and light began to surround her once more and she fell again to the comforting darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I screwed with the original timeline a bit, but then again, this is AU.  
> Please comment!


	9. Since I Have To Leave (Aftermath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculously, Mysse is brought back to the world of the living. (cough) of course she is (cough). As the month goes by, she heals and later leaves for Rivendell with Legolas. Bunch of fluff.

It was the middle of the night and the only person actually awake was Mysse. Her green eyes sparkled with light despite the dimness in the tent and her long brown hair was spread chaotically around on the pillow. Although her side still hurt like hell thanks to Azog's claw arm, nothing could take away the joy she currently was in the possession of. A light smile graced her lips and she lifted up her left hand, the one that bore her ring. The gilded leaves never stopped shining with faint light since the day she fell on Ravenhill. A snort escaped her and she sat up, wincing a little at the movement. Her side was still sore, even though the elven healers had been seeing to her each day. The wound itself was healed and nothing but a scar remained but the area was sore. However, the healers had deemed her ready to continue her training.

She threw on a cloak and slipped on her boots before heading outside. The stars shined bright and the moon a small crescent glowed overhead. While she walked aimlessly, she reflected on the past month, her waking to Legolas and Tauriel and Bilbo arriving a moment later. Tears and happy hugs went all around and then everyone sat down, once the dwarven company, Thranduil, and Bard and his family had arrived, to hear Mysse explain why. It had taken a few seconds to put it all together without revealing that this was her second life, but she had managed it, and now everyone was happy. An amused smile appeared on her face. In the couple weeks afterward, several talents had come to light. She now often helped Sigrid sew or mend clothes and she was teaching Tilda how to cook. When she could on the mornings, she taught Bain how to use knives in battle, as part of her 'therapy'. She was also quite adept with embroidery and began teaching Bard's children Elvish and elvish customs. Those lessons would continue for another week or so, then she would have to leave, for she and Legolas had agreed to accompany each other to Rivendell. Eventually, Mysse would return to Erebor, possibly stay there for some time and resume her wandering to the Shire and back to Rivendell. _All the while killing orcs_ , she thought happily. Another snort came. Like she would die yet. The Valar said that she still had some part to play yet in the War of the Ring. Who knew.

* * *

(One week later)

"Mysse! Do you have everything?" The call came from Legolas.

"Yes! Hold on, you impatient elf! I'm coming!" Mysse ducked out of her tent, fully armed and with her pack slung over both shoulders, stopped by him. Before them stood their makeshift family, or in some cases (Legolas' case, really,) real family. Legolas hugged his father and the two fell into a very quick conversation in Elvish, while Mysse hugged Bard and his children. Thorin and the rest of the company came next. Bilbo and Gandalf had left earlier in the week. And after that, she said goodbye to Thranduil while Legolas made a formal goodbye to Bard, who was now King of Dale. Tauriel was waited for last, and Mysse and Legolas both got a family hug. 

"Do be safe!" Sigrid called as the pair swung on their horses, for Fasalion had returned from Lorien to Mysse after the battles. Waves and goodbyes and calls of safe journeying floated after them. Legolas took one look at Mysse and asked, "Does racing sound good?" 

Mysse was already off. "I'm already beating you!" Laughs followed them. The day was light, the sun shone bright, and the wind tossed joyfully for the lives that had been saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Legolas doesn't leave right away, he stays and waits for Mysse. Just so you know, Mysse actually never makes it to Rivendell, she gets sidetracked and goes her own way. But I will do a chapter of how she and Aragorn meet each other.  
> Please comment! Really, I want to know what you guys think of this! Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
